As advancements are made in the field of consumer electronic devices, development of associated accessory units also occurs. Some accessory units, such as cases, are designed to protect consumer electronic devices. These improvements in accessory units can help to provide consumer electronic devices with increased functionality and greater user experience. While existing cases may function suitably for their intended purposes, further advancements may be desirable to enhance the usability and convenience of such cases.